If They Went To Your School
by catoglossmarvelfinnick
Summary: This started as a joke but anyways: A crossover school based fiction of Hunger Games, Mortal Instruments, Vampire Academy, Uglies and Divergent.Each chapter is from one students perspective; read more about it at gloss-cato-marvel-finnick.


_Katniss._

First day of school. Fan-fucking-tastic. As if I don't have enough to worry without throwing school and the people that come with it into the mix. All those rich kids going around in their tailored uniforms like they own the world. I'm on a scholarship; god only knows how I could go to this school if they weren't paying for it. An "unconventional" sports scholarship for archery and shooting. Don't tell anybody that though. That's between you and me. To everyone else I'm at this school for running and high jump.

Ha. High jump.

The bus stops and I grab my soggy backpack. Of course it's raining on the first day of school. I can practically hear the horror score in the background as I trudge towards the looming gates. Jace Wayland and Alec Lightwood are out the front, Jace smoking as usual. I glare down at the ground as they watch me walk. Jace calls something out, no doubt sexual, and I speed up. They're part of the indie, or whatever the new word for being a douche is, crowd. Jace paints all day and Alec tries to deny that he doesn't secretly have the hots for Jace. And then they go smoke pot.

"Hey Catnip." I look up into the eyes of Gale. He's got grey eyes like me except his are perfect for his face and he does a better job of making them look happy. "Ah, why are you wearing your work clothes?" I look down at my Angus and Robertson t-shirt and black shorts.

"At least it's not the Dairy Queen suit," I voice.

"You worked before school?" Gale asks.

"Not all of us are cashed up like you Gale," I snap as I push past him towards the girls bathroom. I really think I should change into our uniform before the obligatory first day assembly.

"Katniss," Gale groans, grabbing onto my shoulder. I give him the death stare. "What's wrong?"

"School is wrong," I snap. "I'm just trying to get through today without thinking about it too much." Gale gives me a sympathetic smile.

"If I can do anything just tell me." He knows what I'm going through. He knows that I'm working three jobs just to get the rent each month. He knows how hard it's been since my dad died and mom got her stupid boyfriend. But I know that he doesn't get it. All his life, Gale has been pampered and cherished and loved. He hasn't worked a day, probably never will. So he'll never get what it's really like. Then, no one at this posh, snobby school would. They wouldn't know how to catch a taxi, let alone a bus.

"Sorry. I'm moody," I admit.

"No shit," Gale smirks.

"Well, I've gotta get changed. Meet you in assembly?" Gale nods and wanders off towards the field. I'm sure he'll just go and play soccer or something to amuse himself whilst I'm gone. He's not too fussed about being seen by himself. Not like some people.

I push into the pristine white and pink girls bathrooms and slide into a stall. I drag off my fugly work shirt and pull on the equally as fugly school one. The school colours are yellow and black. How tiger like. It is suspected that we were given these colours because the original principal is a fan of the Richmond Tigers. All I know for sure is that our current principal, Mr. Snow, is a fan of nothing. The last time I saw him was in the seventh grade when he came into our class to expel Mason.

I glare down at my black shirt, striped yellow and black tie, chequered yellow and black skirt and yellow socks. I look like the biggest idiot there is. Oh- wait a second- there's more. A black blazer with yellow cuffs. God lord. Could this day get any better?

I shove my way out of stall and find at least a million girls prepping themselves in front of the mirror. I wonder what dramatic event occurred between the mirrors in their households to the mirrors in school that made them all need to redo their make up so badly. Perhaps a torrential rainstorm.

"Ohmagod Glimmer, are you done already?" Isabelle Lightwood screeches as she holds out her hand. I manage to withhold a sneer. Isabelle, or Izzy, has thick black hair and bright blue eyes and way, WAY too much make up on. Glimmer is a little more subtle with her eyeliner and style in general but her platinum blonde hair is way too fake to be real.

"Hold on Izzy," Glimmer says calmly. "You should've brought your own gloss!"

"My freaking maid woke me up late," Isabelle groans. This time I do sneer as I tumble through the masses. I'm pretty sure Isabelle mutters something under her breath about me as I slam the bathroom door. But I don't care.

"One more year Katniss," I tell myself, "one more year and it's done."


End file.
